


Un Tema Picante

by Juanitastar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, eventoamerica2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanitastar/pseuds/Juanitastar
Summary: Jamaica comenta algo curioso de México.





	Un Tema Picante

¿Sabían que son el único país de América con el gusto extremo por el picante? —preguntó Jamaica a los hermanos México, quienes se miraron confundidos entre ellos por un segundo antes de mirarlo a él.

—¿Qué? —dijo Pedro finalmente al país sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

Alexander asintió varias veces calmadamente, tomando la pregunta cómo motivación para continuar.

—A mí me gusta el picante y tengo varios platos —comentó Alexander—. Perú también lo usa, ya saben, chef mundial. Pero ustedes son el único con la lengua picante.

—No sabía esa —admitió Itzel, ligeramente confundida por el brusco cambio de conversación.

—Ni yo—le siguió Pedro, actualmente interesado en este cambio de conversación—. Ahora… ¿Cómo podemos usar eso para nuestra ventaja?

—Haz una competición de salsa picante y gana —Sugirió Alexander—.¿Recuerdas cuando Brasil intento darles de comer salsa picante en el mundial? Picante según él, pobre.

Pedro rió de buena gana ante el comentario. Fue Itzel, quien golpeó la mesa con el puño quien devolvió la seriedad al asunto.

—Okey, Alex, esto es muy gracioso y me encanta que nos visites; pero por favor, ya explica porque tienes una literal tonelada de marihuana en tu equipaje. ¡Que es hasta cinco gramos y lo sabes!

  
Ante esto, Alexander frunció el ceño indignado.

—¿Qué no puede un hombre mencionar un aspecto curioso de la cultura de otro país sin ser cuestionado por drogas en una habitación oscura el aeropuerto?

—No —dijo Itzel cortante.

—Qué falta de cortesía, esto es racismo —se quejó Jamaica.

—No realmente —intervino Pedro, honestamente dudando de que algo andase bien en la cabeza de Jamaica.

—¿Xenofobia? —Alex volvió a intentar.

—Tampoco... —Pedro pareció darse cuenta de algo, levantándose de su asiento para acercarse a la figura del otro país y olfatear el aire alrededor de él—¡¿Estas drogado ahora mismo?! ¡En serio!

—… Want a joint? For free, is on the house.

Itzel suspiró, levantándose con calma y sonriéndole amablemente al país caribeño, haciéndolo sobresaltarse junto con Pedro, quien reconoció el aura asesina elevarse del cuerpo de su otra mitad.

Entonces, Itzel repitió las mismas palabras que le decía a Estados Unidos cada vez que tenían una competencia de lucha libre:

—I'm going to kick your fucking ass.

Alexander prometió respetar las leyes de México luego de esa…charla.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, a duras penas, pero uno para la cuenta xD
> 
> Del evento América 2019, Primer bloque: Aspecto Cultural de México feat: Jamaica.
> 
> Mexico es el único país latino que tiene la lengua picante. Otros países usan algo de Picante (Jamaica y Perú especialmetne), pero nadie cómo México.


End file.
